Floating Hearts
by Mgluvsbl25
Summary: Out of nowhere this floating heart began to follow Sasuke. Then he gets shocking news, breaking his and Naruto's friendship. Will everything be fixed? Or will everything crash and burn? And now Sasuke hears a voice in his head. One-shot. HIghschool AU. Sasunaru.


**A/N: Salut! everyone. Hahaha. It's been a very long time and I'm sorry about that. I just started my freshman year and I have a ton of homework, and I have to do really good because I want a good rank, so yeah. I'm really really sorry. And for my French-speaking readers (if any) I can probably read your reviews. Cause I'm officially learning French. WOOHO! Anyways as a sorry, I have written this (hopefully) adorable one-shot. Yes one-shot not a forgotten story. I don't know when I'm actually going to update my other stories, but hopefully soon. N'joy my gay unicorns. *poops rainbows*. P.S this one shot was inspired by a chapter from the manga; Koisuru Bicchi-kun. It's really good, and it's adorable. Sasuke might seem OCC, sorry about that.**

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

* * *

Lately a heart has been following me. No, not a _real_ heart, it's like one of those candies that says 'be mine' or whatever. It's medium-sized, not too big nor too small.

It's shiny and a pinkish reddish color and it floats. Plus it has these sparkles around it, not a lot, but just enough to see them.

"Neji, do you see that?" I asked him as I pointed to the heart.

He looked at me weirdly.

"I don't see anything" he replied as he sat down next to me during lunch.

"Weird" I muttered to myself.

"Do you need to go to the doctor, Saucy-chan?" Neji asked in a high pitched-voice.

I snorted.

"TEME" a loud voice suddenly boomed from the cafeteria door.

Neji groaned.

I slipped on my emotionless mask.

Naruto looked angry.

"FIGHT ME" he said as he stopped in front of me.

I looked at him unimpressed.

"Why?" I asked coolly.

"You took Sakura away from me" he wailed.

I sighed.

"I didn't take her away from you" I said for the millionth time.

I blinked in surprise as I looked into close baby blue eyes.

My heart skipped a beat.

What, no. That didn't happen.

"I'm an Uchiha. We don't do love"

' _ **Yeah but you'll do a certain blond'**_ someone said.

'What the fuck' I thought to myself.

' _ **I'm the voice inside of your head, bitch'**_ it said.

'I'm going crazy' I thought to myself.

' _ **No you're not son of a fucker, and I'm a girl, not an "it**_ _"'_ it said.

'Right' I answered.

' **Fine, don't believe me'** she said.

'Whatever' I answered.

' **Plus, I know things about that heart that's following you'** she said.

'Tell me' I answered.

' **Bitchtaco, I never said I was going to do it for free'** she answered.

'But you're the voice in my head' I thought incredulously.

' **So?'** she asked.

'What do you want' I said resigned.

' **For you to read yaoi'** she answered.

'What is that?' I asked.

' **Ask your friend'** she said as she chewed something.

'Tell me' I demanded.

It was quiet.

So now she decided to leave.

I snapped out of my stupor.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I said, fight me, and then you got all weird and stuff" Naruto said.

I stayed quiet.

"Anyways, I want to talk to you after school" he said.

"Fine" I said.

He left and then I turned to Neji.

"What's Yaoi?" I asked.

He burst out laughing and then a few tears began to drop.

"A-a-sk Na-Naruto" he said in between laughs.

I scowled.

Then the bell rang.

Time for class.

I sighed.

* * *

Afterschool

* * *

I sat across from Naruto.

We were at a table.

"So?" I asked.

"You see it don't you?" he asked.

"The heart?" I asked

He nodded.

"It's mine" he said.

I looked at him, flabbergasted.

"I love you" he said.

His face was serious.

"I don't love you" I responded.

He smiled.

But it wasn't his usual smile.

"Yeah, I figured, so I'll try to forget you Sasuke" he said as he got up from his seat and left the restaurant.

When I got home, his heart wasn't there anymore.

* * *

A few weeks later

* * *

Truth be told, I missed the heart.

Naruto didn't bother me like he used to before.

The days were peaceful, and it bothered me.

Everyone noticed our distance, and they questioned it.

I sighed for what it felt like the millionth time.

I noticed a slight movement from the curtains.

"Come out" I commanded.

It was the heart.

I felt relief.

"Well don't just stay there" I said as I beckoned it over.

I smiled a little.

Then I poked it.

All of the sudden I saw myself.

I was in my middle school uniform.

Then I saw that I was kissing Naruto. It was after our accident kiss.

Then I saw our second kiss in the pool. More images flashed.

He was always looking at me, and I didn't notice.

For four years.

My heart skipped a beat.

And suddenly I had the urge to slap myself.

How could I have been so stupid?

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

I cornered Naruto after school was over.

"It came back" I stated simply.

"Well it's not easy to get over someone" he said as he avoided my eyes.

I furrowed my brow.

"Look at me" I told him softly.

"No" he answered.

I grabbed his chin and made him face me.

His eyes were teary.

They spilled so suddenly, I just stood there frozen in shock.

His crying face was so cute.

I wiped his face with my hands.

"I'm sorry for loving you" he choked out.

"No, I'm sorry for not noticing all these years" I whispered to him.

"You knew" he said trembling.

"I touched the heart and it gave me your memories since you began to love me" I told him as I hugged him.

I wasn't this affectionate, but when he showed me his crying face I couldn't help it.

"I think I might love you too, and I'm not saying this in the spur of the moment kind of thing" I told him.

"I missed you, and I felt so restless without you by my side" I whispered into his ear.

"I want you to take me" he whispered into my ear.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitant.

"I've wanted you for years isn't that enough?" he asked begging me with puppy eyes.

I resigned.

"I won't put it in" I told him.

"That's fine" he said smiling (a real one this time).

Then he kissed me.

I opened my eyes and saw two hearts instead of one.

"Look" I said as I pointed to them.

Naruto smiled and kissed me again.

I kissed him back.

* * *

Sexy Time

* * *

I panted as I thrusted my fingers into Naruto.

I wriggled them looking for his sweet spot.

"AH" he suddenly gasped as he pulled me tighter against him.

"Found it" I whispered huskily.

"Harder, Sasuke" he said as he pulled my hair gently.

He grabbed my member and began to move his hand up and down.

I growled.

I began to thrust my fingers harder.

"Oh my god" he gasped as his body shivered with pleasure.

He began sucking on my neck leaving marks. I did the same to his chest and his neck.

I flickered his nipples and continued to hit his prostate.

We rubbed our bodies together.

Our members were rubbing against each other.

I lowered my head and listened to his heartbeat.

"D-don't ah do that" he whispered.

I felt the familiar twist in my body.

"I'm close" I said.

"I AH am too" he said as he placed his hand over my heart.

"I love you" he whispered as he came.

His climaxing face was so beautiful that I came.

He landed back on the bed, harshly panting.

I grabbed a Kleenex and wiped my hand.

I fell next to him.

He smiled at me, his face flushed.

"That was better than what I do to myself" he said.

My face heated up.

I started to imagine all the things he implied he did to himself.

He got closer and kissed my lips.

"Ready for another round?" he asked seductively.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

"I KNEW IT" a voice screamed.

I blinked and furrowed my brows.

"Kisame it's too early for this" my brother muttered.

"You owe me fifty bucks" he said whooping.

I saw my brother grumble and hand Kisame the money.

"Today is October 1st, the date I predicted this would happen" Kisame cheered.

"I said it would happen on Naruto's birthday" Itachi grumbled walking away.

"What is going on" Naruto mumbled.

I internally swooned. He looked so cute rubbing his eyes and his bed head.

Not outwardly, Uchiha's don't do that.

' **Right, but you sure as hell can make love to a guy'** she said as she snickered.

'Oh you're back' I thought irritated.

' **Yep** ' she said cheerfully.

'You never did tell me what yaoi is, and why those hearts were there' I thought.

' **Yaoi is basically boys love as in gay love, and as for your hearts, you'll have to ask Itachi about that'** she said.

'Itachi?' I asked.

She laughed.

' **Goodbye Sasuke'** she said.

'Wait, don't go' I frantically thought.

Then it became silent.

"There it is again" Naruto said, looking chipper.

"What?" I asked.

"You looked lost in thought" he said smiling.

"This might sound weird, but I started to hear a girl's voice when I saw the heart" I told him.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I did too. She told me what yaoi was, and how the hearts worked" he said.

"Tell me how they work" I demanded.

"No, she told me that you would want to know, and she told me to tell you to ask Itachi" he said pecking me on the lips.

He got out of bed; he had one of my white button up shirts on.

"Now, do you want to take a shower together?" he asked smiling and swaying his hips from side to side as he walked away.

I smirked.

Then I felt this urge to tell him that I really loved him.

"I'm in love with you" I told him, my heart beating out of my chest.

"I'm in love with you too Sasuke" he smiled as he slipped off his shirt and beckoned me to him.

I went to him.

Then I noticed a pair of small glass hearts on the night stand.

I smiled and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that. I don't know if you want Naruto's P.O.V, but tell me if you want it. I'll probably start working on it on my free time. Review my babes. Ciao.**


End file.
